


Cafe en Tazas de Porcelana

by QuetzalcoatlFC



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drama, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Wholesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuetzalcoatlFC/pseuds/QuetzalcoatlFC
Summary: Akira y Yusuke se ven una tarde en Leblanc con dos intenciones muy diferentes. Lograrán entenderse?
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Cafe en Tazas de Porcelana

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic en español! Hace mucho tiempo que no uso el español en proyectos creativos (casi siempre solo en tareas para la universidad) entonces perdon por faltas de ortografía o momentos confusos. Espero y les guste! Gracias por leer!

En las tardes frías de Tokio, el viejo Leblanc guarda solo un habitante.

Después de la cacofonía de ruido durante el día, después de la sinfonía de olores de café y curry, después del calor artificial de los hornos y los clientes sentados por horas comprando sólo una taza de café . . .

Después de todo este tráfico, sólo un corazón palpita dentro de sus paredes.

Akira Kurusu, acostado sobre su cama, suspira dentro del silencio ensordecedor del ático.

“Y él . . .” sus labios murmuran las palabras. “Pensara en mi?”

Akira saca el celular de su bolsillo y navega directamente a la aplicación de mensajes.   
  
Solo un contacto tiene guardado bajo la letra “Y”.

Akira escribe un mensaje rápido, lo lee, y lo borra. Por una eternidad escribe, lee, y borra. Ni una de las palabras le agradan, ni una de las cosas que podría decir tan fácilmente en persona le llama la atención. Su incapacidad de escribir un simple mensaje irrita a Akira. Frustrado, cierra su celular y lo pone boca abajo al lado de él.

Akira cierra sus ojos y recuesta su cabeza sobre la almohada.

_ Mejor duermo temprano hoy. _

Pero en la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados solo ve a Yusuke.

Yusuke en las playas de Hawaii.

Yusuke en las operaciones del Metaverse, con su camisa mitad cerrada.

Yusuke sentándose al lado suyo en el tren o en juntas de los Phantom Thieves.

El aroma familiar de su ropa, el tranquilizante tono de su voz, sus dedos delgados y delicados rastreando sobre la piel de Akira . . .

Akira abre sus ojos y retoma su celular.

. . .

AKIRA (7:13 PM): estás ocupado?

***

“No entiendo la razón de vernos a esta hora,” Yusuke llegó quitándose su bufanda y abrigo. “Pero tienes suerte, estaba cerca de aquí cuando lei tu mensaje.”

Akira camina hacia la cocina y voltea a ver a su invitado especial.

“Gustas algo? Un café? Un té? Algo para comer?”

“Un café, por favor. De la mezcla que recomiendas. Y gracias por la invitación, pero ya comí.”

Akira prepara una mezcla para el café simple, como le había enseñado Sojiro. Yusuke camina lentamente el espacio delgado entre la barra y los reservados de Leblanc mientras que Akira prepara el café. Yusuke se acerca a la pintura de “Sayuri”. Su expresión es tierna al ver los ojos de su madre amorosa, al ver sus brazos soportándolo de bebé. Por un momento, quiere extender su mano y alcanzar dentro de la pintura, acariciar la cara de su madre y decirle que todo estaría bien.

La voz de Akira lo regresa a la realidad.

“Es hermoso. Más que nada, los clientes vienen a admirar la pintura seguido. Y al Sr. Sakura le encanta tambien.”

Akira ultima los detalles del café y lo sirve en dos taza de porcelana.

Akira pone las dos tazas de café sobre la barra. Uno para él, otro para Yusuke.

“Tu café.”

“Gracias.”

Yusuke se acerca y se sienta en un sillón contra la barra, enfrente de Akira. Los dos toman un lento sorbo.

“Por que estabas cerca?” Akira es el primero en romper el silencio.

“Perdón?”

“Cuando te mande el mensaje. Por que estabas cerca? Visitando al centro o algo?”

Yusuke pone su taza de café sobre la barra.

“No. Estaba con Ryuji. Me invitó a comer a un lugar cerca de aquí. Nos habíamos despedido cuando vi tu mensaje.”

“Ah . . .”

Pocas palabras cayeron en el espacio entre los dos.

***

“Yusuke.” Akira rompe el monopolio de silencio entre los dos mientras que lava las tazas. “Te gustaría quedarte a dormir aquí? Hace rato que no lo haces.”

“Si está bien contigo, me encantaría quedarme aquí.”

“Bueno.”

Akira siguió haciendo sus labores sin mucha reacción a lo que había dicho Yusuke.

_ Debe de hacer así de fácil? _

***

“Yusuke, ven . . .” Sentado sobre el sofá de su cuarto, Akira extiende un brazo, indicando con un gesto al lado de él. “Siéntate aquí.”

Yusuke camina lentamente hacia Akira, admirando los detalles y decoraciones en su cuarto.

“En donde está Morgana? No lo he visto.”

“Futaba se lo llevó para cuidar por unos dias. Confío en que los dos se lleven bien.”

Yusuke por fin se sienta a lado de Akira en el sofá. 

“Tienes una cobija para mi?”

Akira se acerca a Yusuke hasta que sus caras están peligrosamente cerca.

“Qué necesidad hay de eso?”

Akira empieza a besar a Yusuke lentamente, con paciencia, saboreando la delicadeza de su boca, el aroma de su ropa y su pelo, el sabor suave a café sobre sus labios. Con una mano acaricia su cara y con la otra empieza a desabrochar su propia camisa.

“Yusuke . . .” Akira suspira entre los besos. “Yusuke . . . Yusuke . . . te quiero. Tócame . . .” Akira toma la mano de Yusuke y la pone contra su pecho expuesto. “Tócame, por favor . . .”

Los besos de Akira se hacen más urgentes. “Yusuke . . . por que estabas con Ryuji hoy? Le gustas? Me pones celoso, sabes?” Akira hace una pintura con sus besos sobre la cara de Yusuke pasando sobre sus labios, su cara, y llegando hasta su cuello.

Lentamente, Yusuke abre sus ojos y abraza a Akira.

“Yusuke?”

“Akira . . .”

Akira lo abraza también. Sobre las ventanas, una ligera lluvia se oye estrellar contra los vidrios.

“Estas bien, Yusuke?”

“Mi madre . . . mi madre, Akira . . .”

“Eh?”

Akira levanta la mirada para fijarse en su expresión. Lágrimas empiezan a brotar sobre los ojos claros de Yusuke.

“Yusuke?!”

“Crees que mi madre estuviera orgullosa de mi, Akira? Tal vez ella nunca se imaginaría que yo sería un artista como ella. Ella quisiera eso para mi? Quisiera que fuera un artista que lucha por abrirse camino? Que lucha por comer cada dia? Que quisiera mi madre para mi?” Yusuke apenas puede terminar sus oraciones. Su voz es callada y tímida.

Después de hablar, Yusuke oculta su cara en un hombro de Akira y comienza a llorar calladamente.

Por algunos minutos, Akira, con su camisa desabrochada, abraza a Yusuke y lo deja llorar en su hombro, susurrando palabras de ánimo.

“Tu mamá solo quisiera lo mejor para ti. Ella quisiera que estuvieras feliz mas que nada. Que hagas lo que a ti te haga feliz. Ella estuviera orgullosa de todo lo que has hecho, y todo lo que todavía estás por hacer. El arte te hace feliz, verdad Yusuke?”

Yusuke coincide. Se endereza y limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos con la palma de su mano. Mira hacia Akira y sonríe sin dificultad. 

De repente, se acerca hacia Akira y lo empieza a besar con pasión.

“El arte . . .” Yusuke se empieza a quitar la camisa. “ . . . y tu. Tu me haces feliz, Akira.”

“Entonces . . .” Akira se para y camina hacia su cama. Se acuesta sobre su espalda. “Yo no soy arte?” Akira suelta una risa callada.

“Lo eres . . .” Yusuke habla con voz entrecortada. Sigue a Akira y se acuesta al lado de él. “Y como buen artista, te debo de admirar . . .”

Akira abraza el cuerpo de su novio con fuerza.

“Yusuke . . . Yusuke, te amo . . .”

Yusuke y Akira disfrutan de los besos dulces y adictivos, ebrios con los sentimientos de amor y deseo.

En esta fría y lluviosa tarde, el viejo Leblanc guardo dos corazones entrelazados, palpitando al ritmo del amor dentro de sus paredes.


End file.
